Watchman
Colonel Martin Douglas A.K.A. Watchman is a commanding officer and a soldier in an Osean Defense force. He takes many major roles in Osean Air Defense Force and The Osean Army He's the only soldier in ODF who served in several units at the same time. In the Army he served for Osean Army 1st Special Rescue Regiment as Unit Commander, He also acts as a Special Rescue Squadron leader (Vigilante Squadron) callsign Rescue 1 or Vigilante 1 He hasn't revealed much about his Air Force career but many believed he started the Fighter Pilot training program since he's lieutenant in the special force unit He also participates in an experimental program funded by Osean Intelligence Agency which he's taking part of the experimental squadron "Verdfolnir" There a rumor that he refused to go to Staff Office school when he promoted to Lieutenant Colonel otherwise he can work on the field mission with his men Army Career History He take a Osean Army Squad Leader school in 2006 and enlisted into Army in rank Sergeant. after graduated a school he choose to joined Osean Army Special Force and stationed at 1st Special Force Group until his promotion to 2nd Lieutenant in 2009 Around 2010 during Circum-Pacific War due to heavy loss of the Osean force at the beginning of the war. some of them were left to dead because its to hard to get to them and give a medic or even get in near the downed unit. He start to think the idea of how to get them out safely with extreme tactics to boost a morale of the Osean force, So he formed his own unit called "Special Rescue Team" He leads his men to rescue downed unit from the beginning of the war and continue after the war ended. He was promoted to Captain after the end of the war. Later in 2012 Osean President Vincent Harling was pleased with the unit performance. He personally ordered Special Rescue Team to re-unit to 1st Special Rescue Group and re-unit again in 2015 by the order of Harling himself again to 1st Special Rescue Regiment He was promoted to Major by the request of Harling himself because Regiment unit must have a commander with the rank at least Major In 2017, he promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. there a rumor that he refused to take a Staff Office School. reason because he still love the field job and he want to lead his men himself to the battlefield Due his positive thinking and attitude, He was promoted to Colonel in 2019\ Air Force Career History There not much information about how he joined the Air Force but following the rumor and little evidence. He learned to fly a fighter jets in the middle of Circum-Pacific War by the order of Special Force Commander at the time. following the battle doctrine Special Force is try to conducted the sabotage mission during the war After the war around 2011. some of his Non-Commissioned Officer claimed he formed the model squadron to support his Rescue Group. Due the lack of the air support from Osean Air Defense Force so he try to formed its as his own unit. The unit might be called "Predator Squadron" The official designation ever recorded is 8th Air Rescue Battalion 18th Tactical Fighter Squadron Early before Lighthouse War. He officialy formed Air Force unit to support his Rescue Regiment called "1st Rescue Wing" included 2 Tactical Fighter Squadrons. This officialy marked him as a soldier the served in the two branches in the Osean Defense Force Experimental Squadron In the Lighthouse War, He joined the experimental program funded by Osean Intelligence Agency